The Bureaucrat Conflict (In the perspective of PET)
Ok, BN leaving and me fighting Swasimcool has got to be the biggest and baddest two-in-one package I ever had to deal with. But I have opinions on the war, and so I'm going to be sharing them. Overview BiggerNate decided that he had no place in this wiki anymore and decided to leave his crown to the user who the community decides on. There were four candidates for this role but the two dominant parties were me and Swasimcool. We had quite a few arguments about who was going to be "the one" but no matter what, it was all up to the vote. Arguments and Strategies Now, in the battle for supremacy, each side is bound to have some sort of argument in their pocket. While I used a standard, straightforward and crowd-pleasing strategy, Swasimcool used a more sneaky, deceptive and strategic way to get his points across. However, I think that some of his arguments looked very desperate. Cheating Now, I did some reaching out to the BNW and got several of my friends to vote for me. Swasimcool got wind of it and so he decided to one-up me by getting people from his Discord server. Now, keep in mind that everyone on the wiki already voted, so he would be getting people who wouldn't really care about who was Bureaucrat or not. Same goes for me and the BNW. However, my strategy worked, raising my votes up by 11, and his didn't. Now, realizing how bad this was for him, Swasimcool decided to accuse me of cheating, saying that it was against the rules to reach out to other platforms or communities to get votes. He also said that I should be disqualified for breaking a rule that didn't even ecist. Although he used the same strategy instead of just reporting me, he tried to make an excuse by saying that the Discord was related to the BNCW despite there being no real connection. Any votes that were casted from either external party would be from users who ultimately wouldn't give a damn. It doesn't matter where they come from. Either they're on the wiki for they're not. No questions asked. And even if there '' may'' be users from both the server and the wiki, they already voted. But really, Swasimcool didn't report me because it "wasn't fair". He reported me because I profited from my "reaching out" and he didn't. How do I know this? He said on Discord, "If you're going to use that strategy, anything is fair. ;)", then proceeded to say my strategy wasn't fair. Thus, based on Swasimcool's testimony, if he can't benefit from my strategy, then nor will I. Accusation One argument in particular really stood out to me. When I said that his work didn't require a leadership role, he decided to try and turn that into me saying that his edits are useless. I didn't even say word "useless". I didn't even say either half of that word so there goes his allegation. I found out later that he was just trying to ruin my reputation as a part of his "strategy" but he still believed that I said his edits were "useless". This accusation, coupled with his allegations on my "reaching out" are the main reasons why I'm really glad I won the election. (No one wins wars. With violence and drama, everyone loses.) I just feel like it's such a pity that he has to rely on this crap for people to respect him as a Bureaucrat. Treaty However, to get Swasimcool to stop being so annoying, I decided to create a treaty voiding people's votes if they have less than 100 edits, because that way, it would filter out anyone who ultimately wouldn't give a damn. Category:Conflicts Category:Bureaucrat Category:Debates